


执子之手 冰宇ABO 一发完

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya





	执子之手 冰宇ABO 一发完

高瀚宇觉得他最近身体有点不对劲。

不，确切来说应该是非常的不对劲。

这2、3个月来，他总莫名感到嗜睡，恶心想吐，容易疲劳和困倦，有些时候还会伴随着腰部酸痛和没由来的晕眩。甚至偶尔还会突然想吃一些他之前根本碰都不碰的食物，比如说薯片和雪糕。

这些症状伴随着时间的推移越演越烈。尤其是今天，在拍一场需要吊威亚的打戏的时候，突如其来的晕眩让他在落地时一个没控制好，差点就直接趴在地上。最后还是靠着他强大的意志力才死死的稳住了自己，没有跌个狗吃屎。

就是那个姿势怎么看怎么的诡异。

这些症状让他开始有点担心自己的身体状况。只是现在新戏正要进入杀青的阶段，整个剧组都忙翻了，身为配角的他也不好意思在这个节骨眼上提出要请假去看医生。

反正还有多1个星期就杀青了，在这外景地也没什么大医院。到时候回北京找间比较靠谱的医院再好好做个全身检查吧！

高瀚宇如是的安慰了一下自己。

“哎，老高！” 远处刚看完回放的导演对高瀚宇高声喊道。“刚刚着地的姿势不够漂亮。你再来一次！” 

“好！我马上来！”

好不容易熬过了艰苦的拍摄期，高瀚宇在自己的戏份杀青后就立马买了隔天的机票飞回了北京，然后给自己预约了北京最有名并且保密性也比较高的三甲医院。

在把自己的症状一五一十的对医生详细描述了之后，他有点忐忑不安的看着对面女医生变幻莫测的脸色。

医生，有什么话不妨直说吧。他高瀚宇什么大风大浪没见过，能承受得住的！

“高瀚宇，男性Omega，今年29岁，未婚”在经过了欲言又止，整理语言，止言又欲，稍加思考等一系列心理建设后，女医生才开口。“请问你最后一次性行为是在什么时候？有做避孕措施吗？”

性行为？什么性行为？！这跟性行为有什么关系吗？

“高瀚宇先生，你的这些症状和孕初期非常接近。不过详细的诊断还是要等你做了化验之后才能确定。这些…”

“不是，杨医师。”有点急躁的打断了女医生的话，高瀚宇想起了在进剧组之前和季肖冰 干柴烈火，异常激烈的那一晚，稍稍有点脸红。“我那时候不是发情期，应该不可能怀孕啊。”

他虽然读书少，但也不能随便骗他啊！

“发情期是会提高受孕率没错，但不代表在发情期外就没有受孕的可能。这些小学的健康教育都有教的。”瞥了一眼宛如被五雷轰顶的高瀚宇一眼，杨医师大笔一挥就在检验单上列明了需要进行的检验项目，然后就把魂游太虚的人赶出了诊室。

意外怀孕了该怎么办？！在线等！非常急啊！

高瀚宇现在左手拿着化验单和孕夫手册，右手拿着他孩子人生中第一张照片，一颗不到50毫米的小豆点，站在医院的大门口思考人生。

他现在有种风萧萧兮易水寒，壮士一去兮不复返的悲壮沧桑感。

季肖冰这个大骗子！是谁说在发情期外就算不避孕也不会怀孕的？！他怎么就那么天真的信了他的邪？！！

在心里骂了季肖冰将近20分钟，高瀚宇才稍微有点消气的掏出了手机，打算给他哥发微信告知一下。

高瀚宇：哥，在吗？  
高瀚宙：干嘛？有事上奏，无事退朝。  
高瀚宇：那个… 我怀孕了。  
高瀚宙：…………

默默地在心理倒数了三秒，然后在来电显示出现的下一秒立马接通了电话并且让话筒远离自己三米远。

“高瀚宇！你给我老实交待！季肖冰那个王八蛋现在在哪里？”

“不是，哥。听我说，你冷静点啊。”

还有，季肖冰不是王八蛋，他是他的Alpha。

默默地听着他哥在电话里努力深呼吸的平静心情，高瀚宇突然有那么一咪咪的后悔把这么劲爆的消息直接透露给他哥了。

他其实应该委婉一点的。

“说吧，你接下来打算怎么样？”

高瀚宙真的拿这个从小被宠到大的弟弟没辙。一意孤行要去选秀的时候是这样，组合解散了要转型当演员也是这样，就连和季肖冰谈恋爱甚至是标记的时候也他妈的还是这样。总是自己做了决定之后才告知他们，之后就像牛一样怎么拉都拉不回来，就算撞了南墙也一样不回头。

“我打算留下孩子。大爷那边我会找机会跟他说一下的。至于爸妈那边，就靠哥你了！”说完，也不等他哥回答，就挂了电话关掉手机。动作浑然天成，一气呵成，一看就是经过了无数次的训练下造成的条件反射。

哼，大不了就是当单亲爸爸嘛。他又不是养不起。

季肖冰觉得高瀚宇最近很奇怪。

只是如果问他具体奇怪在哪里，他又说不出个所以然来。

自从三个月前高瀚宇进剧组拍摄新戏之后，他们就开始了远距离恋爱。再加上他也有行程在忙。每天就只能靠着微信语音留言联络感情，就连视频也要挤着时间才能够勉强的聊上那么几分钟。而且还有好几次，视频聊着聊着，高瀚宇就这么地睡着了。让电话另一头的他，只能透过屏幕，在那张他眷恋不已的脸上轻轻落下一个晚安吻，然后抱着电话入梦。

好不容易盼星星盼月亮的盼到高瀚宇杀青了，这面都还没见上，他又被经纪人急call去了另一个城市试镜新戏。

得了，他们简直比牛郎织女还要命苦了这是。

好不容易结束了试镜，和那边的剧组寒暄了一下联络了感情。季肖冰整个归心似箭的直接冲去了机场，买了最近的一趟航班，直接飞回了北京。

只是谁能告诉他啊！为什么之前黏黏糊糊，你侬我侬的亲密爱人，会突然对自己若即若离。甚至在他想进一步做些什么的时候，还会被莫名其妙的甩开。

如果不是还能从高瀚宇的眼神里看出浓浓的爱意和眷恋，他都要开始怀疑他是不是移情别恋了。

所以，这问题到底出在哪里呢？

而高瀚宇这边呢？

在和他哥夸下海口之后，他趁着季肖冰还没回来的空档，给自己拟定了几项计划。甚至连台词都演练了好几遍。只是没想到的是，一切台词和计划在看到季肖冰那被他誉为盛事美颜的脸庞后，瞬间的被他抛到了九霄云外去了。

简单点的说呢，就是他又双叒叕的怂了。

高瀚宇同学，说好的不要怂，就是肛呢？

 

在第27次，是的没错，第27次，他数着呢。

在第27次被高瀚宇甩开后，季肖冰怒了。

他决定不在沉默中爆发，就在沉默中变态。

所以他很变态的趁着高瀚宇洗澡的时候拿走了他的换洗衣物。让刚洗好澡却发现衣服不见了的人，只能围了块毛巾在重点部位鬼鬼祟祟的出来找衣服，然后光溜溜的被他堵在了卧室床上。

“坦白从宽，抗拒从严”

把最后一块遮蔽物也从高瀚宇身上抽走，季肖冰居高临下的瞪着局促不安的爱人。

之前几次打算摊牌的时候都让人借机溜走了，这次他看他怎么溜。有种就裸奔啊！

“我…我听不懂你在说什么。”伸手推了季肖冰一下，他打算死鸭子嘴硬到底。“你起来，我要换衣服了。”

“瀚宇，我知道你有话要跟我说。你知道你最近的态度让我很难受，很不安吗？”

眼见硬的不行，季大爷下一秒马上换了另一副面孔，打算采取怀柔政策攻陷对方的防线。

不过还真别说，季肖冰不愧是科班出身的演技派。一低眉，一颔首，一幅泫然欲泣的表情就直接冲击着高瀚宇的视网膜。让他把之前的顾虑和担忧全抛到脑后去了，本能的就打算把所有事情一股脑儿的全盘托出，只求他家大爷能别再露出那委屈的表情。

“你是不是想分手？”  
“我怀孕了！”

季肖冰：∑(´△｀)？！  
高瀚宇：∑(´△｀)？！

季肖冰：(≖`_̆′≖⑉)  
高瀚宇：(。Ŏ_ŏ)

季肖冰：(*ﾟﾛﾟ)!!  
高瀚宇：(っ╥╯﹏╰╥c)

“你怀孕了？！”  
“你要分...手...?”

季肖冰可以说天堂地狱过山车般来回坐了一轮。

原本以为是热恋的激情褪去了，高瀚宇开始嫌弃他宅男老干部似的生活作息，觉得他没情趣，打算和他分道扬镳。他心急之下，才破罐破摔的逼迫对方表态。只是没想到惊喜来的如此猝不及防，他不单没有失去对方，还即将迎来他们的第一个孩子。

“瀚宇，你怎么不早点告诉我呢？”

兴奋的打算给自家爱人一个拥抱，只是没想到一低头却看到高瀚宇的眼眶里蓄满了泪水，却倔强的强忍着不让眼泪落下。委屈得像是莫名被人踢了一脚的哈士奇。

结合了之前发生的一切，他可以想象出高瀚宇的脑内小剧场估计已经演到了大着肚子被自己始乱终弃那一幕了。

为了不让孕夫继续胡思乱想，季肖冰赶忙伸手想把人拉进怀里好好安慰。只是触手一片冰凉才让他惊觉对方现在还是光溜溜的。

“快起来把衣服穿好，别着凉了。”说得大义凛然得好像之前把衣服偷走，把人逼得差点裸奔的人不是他一样

“季肖冰你这个大猪蹄子！你敢分手试试看！”

在被人里三层，外三层的裹成了一颗球之后，高瀚宇终于把环游世界一圈的灵魂召了回来。看着季肖冰谄媚着嘘寒问暖的样子却越想越气。

“好好好，不分不分，我才不舍得呢。”握着高瀚宇的双手在他面前单膝跪下。“虽然现在这样有点仓促，也没有戒子。但是瀚宇，我们结婚吧。”

“好。”

 

从那混乱的求婚夜起，季肖冰就开始忙碌的筹备起了婚礼。

先是负荆请罪的飞去台州给高瀚宇家人提亲，然后接着安排婚礼场地和宴客名单之类的。各种琐碎的小事快把他烦得喘不过气了。再加上高瀚宇肚子里的小崽子越来越不安分，折腾得人每天睡醒了吐，吃饱了也吐，吐得人都瘦了好几斤。之前在他努力不懈的喂食下，好不容易养回来的肉都被高瀚宇吐没了。

都快心疼死他了。

终于挨到了婚礼的这一天，季肖冰一袭黑色的西装，紧张的牵着高瀚宇的手，在众人的祝福下，携手缓缓的走向站在十字架下的神父，同时也携手慢慢的走完这一生。

“季肖冰先生和高瀚宇先生，你们愿意在此结为伴侣，无论将来是富有还是贫穷、或无论将来身体健康或不适，你们都愿意永远在一起吗？”

“我愿意。”  
“我愿意。”

完美的二重奏，谱写出了最幸福的曲调。

“好，我以圣灵、圣父、圣子的名义宣布：你们现在结为伴侣。可以亲吻彼此了。”

转头望向身边穿着白色燕尾服的高瀚宇，季肖冰没由来的想起了SCI开镜的那一天。

缘分，有时候真的妙不可言啊。

执子之手，与子偕老。此生有你，足矣。

END


End file.
